Margate Antarctic Airlines
Margate Antarctic Airlines is the flag carrier of the MAI, and is the fifth largest airline in the country. The airline has 40 fleet and has a hub at Margate City International Airport and a focus city at South Pole City International Airport. The airline has over 51 destinations, in more than eight Free Republics and three states.It is a privately owned company, owned by MargateHoldings Inc. History Margate Antarctic Airlines first began it's operations in 1997 as Margate Airline System. It was founded in 1963 as Margatian Airways, but, as the country country became more independent, the name was changed more frequently, to Margatian-Lumpur Airways. Scheduled passenger and air operations began in 1937 as Barnes Air Service, which commenced operating services between Fjord Lumpur, Margate City and many other destinations. The airline was started by two Antarctic brothers, Theo and Charlie Barnes. The service commenced as a thrice-weekly air service, beginning with a DC-2 aircraft. The inaugural flight departed Margate Cross Island at the then new Kachang Airport. Then, during the seperation of the Margate Islands, operations ceased. The airline recommenced operations in 1963, as Margatian Airways, and took over Bordeo Airways. In 1966, the airline saw rapid expansion, due to the climb of the so-called Early Jet Age of 1966-1988, including the purchase of the airline's first Snowing aircraft, a 707, and the completion of the airline's forty story headquarters in Margate City. When Margatian Airline System ceased operations in 1972, and reformed again in 1973, they were split into two entities, Margatian Airlines and TikiAir. Margate Antarctic Airlines kept 10 of the MAS' Snowing 737s, and retained intercontinental routes out of Margatian City to South Pole Airstrip and many other airports across the Antarctic. Female flight attendants started to wear traditional clothing, which became an icon, known as Margatian Gals. MAA saw rapid growth in the 1970s, as more international routes to other areas of the continent began. Fleet *Pontrier Dash-8 Q400 (12) (inter-island routes) *Snowing 737-800 (10) (domestic medium/long haul) *Airhail A330-300 (7) (International long haul) *Airhail A380-800 (7) (International ultra-long haul) *Airhail A340-500 (4) (International medium/long haul) Cabin ContinentalClass ContinentalClass is the first class equivalent of Margate Antarctic Airlines. It is only available on international routes as of November 2009. The class features seats made from fine leather and that can recline to 180° to convert into a small bed for long flights. Other frills include free beverages, snacks, meals and pillows and blankets as well.In addition there are PTVs provided by TonyAntarctica and Free wireless internet by iQubo Communications. There is also something called SkyStore, where penguins can buy jewelry, watches and other items as well for reasonable prices. Passengers traveling in this class also have access to the MilesClub, which is available at select destinations. Passengers also have access to free shuttles to selected points and hotels in selected cities. EconomyClass Economy Class is available on all flights, including domestic and international. During domestic flights, seats are made from cotton and polyester, and can recline to 130°. Unlike International Economy Class, passengers traveling in the Domestic Economy do not have entertainment systems, due to the fact that the flight on domestic routes may only be 30 minutes or less. Domestic passengers do not have access to the MilesClub.On International routes, the seats are made from fine leather, and can recline to 130°. There is free in-flight entertainment systems called PTVs which are provided by TonyAntarctica. There is free wireless internet available as well. There are free beverages, snacks and meals available as well. All passengers traveling in this class do not have access to the MilesClub, but get free shuttles to selected hotels at selected destinations. Category:Airlines